


Rituals

by rightonthelimit



Series: BruDick Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has become a ritual to the both of them so very long ago that sometimes, Dick forgets that normal people don't do this every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**A/N: **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.****

**Summary:** This has become a ritual to the both of them so very long ago that sometimes, Dick forgets that normal people don't do this every night.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of sex

**Rituals**

This has become a ritual to the both of them so very long ago that sometimes, Dick forgets that normal people don't do this every night.

They peel off their armor, piece by piece. Drop their weapons and just stand underneath the stream of shower water together, naked, wounded, open and vulnerable. They don't kiss or embrace because they'll be too tired for that but they do share gentle, inspecting gazes, prodding fingertips occasionally. Soft questions of " _are you alright?_ " or comments of _"that looks painful"_ swallowed up by the sound of running water but not entirely unheard.

Never. They are too in sync with each other. Too aware of one another.

Then, Bruce is the one to always dry off Dick's hair. He just takes a fluffy towel and rubs him dry and Dick will start patting Bruce's oozing wounds dry.

Then they head up and go to bed together. Sometimes they end up making love. Sometimes they just pass out instantly.

Sometimes they just rut against each other, too tired to orgasm but too awake and aroused to sleep.

It couldn't always be passionate long nights of lovemaking, or hours of delightful sleep. It's the life they had chosen, a life that they would never be able to change.

But they were happy like this. The world was unsafe, filled with criminals and monsters.

Dick liked to think that in these moments they were at least safe with each other.

 


End file.
